It's My Job
by sillyc135
Summary: Woohyun's sick! Crap! Not only is that bad but's also cause he turns into such a diva. And Infinite is depending on Karra to tame him. But, Woohyun still manages to take care of his girlfriend, even when sick.


A/N: Hi guys. :) I'm back! -Angels sing in the background- haha,  
>Well, I haven't posted a story for a year? I think, longer of shorter, don't remember.<br>I have been writing stories on my iPod but I've never finished any, due to writer's block. -_-

Well, this story's rated T because well, it has mild cursing in it.  
>And yeah, that's adult content, right? Although, I doubt any of you are 18 or over. haha,<br>Well, I hope you enjoy it. ^^

Favorite & review. :)

* * *

><p>"<em>NOONA!<em>" Sungjong's voice boomed through my phone. Aish, this guy. I'm trying to sleep.

"Wae, Sungjongie-ah?" I replied sleepily.

"_Hyung's sick._"

"Who?"

"_Woohyun Hyung's sick._"

Oh no. Woohyun's sick. "Aaaawwwuh!" I whined.

"_Noona, please come. He's driving everyone nuts and you're the only one that can tame him._"

"Uugh! I'm so tired! Woohyun kept me up all night!" I complained.

"_Doing what?_"

I paused. "…things."

"_What kind of things?_"

Oh my, really? I don't want to just blurt out that me and Woohyun had amazingly hoy steamy sex last night... Wait, I already did. To you people that's reading this. "Just things okay, Sungjong? I'll be over soon." I hung up and slowly got out of bed. Ugh, I'm so tired. I checked the alarm clock that sat on my bedside table. Oh my fucking gosh! It's ten minutes till seven.

How the fuck did he get sick last night? Ah, it must've rained last night. Humph, I told him it was gonna. Jerk, didn't listen to me.

I slowly got ready and headed off. On the way there I stopped to get some soup, food for the boys, and medicine. Ugh, things I do for my boyfriend.

I called Dongwoo to let me through the gate. I waited. I'm so tired.

"Karra." I looked up at the owner of the voice.

"Hey Hoya. I thought-"

"Dongwoo is busy with your boyfriend." he answered.

"Ahh, okay." I nodded. "Oh, I brought breakfast." I held up the bag to show him.

"Cool. Uh, the guys are dying right now. Geez, your boyfriend is such a diva." Hoya scoffed.

"I blame Key for that." Woohyun has been hanging out with SHINee's Key for a while now and I think Key's divaness has rubbed off against him. Although, he was a diva before he met Key, but you could say it got worse. We started walking up towards the dorm.

"Let me carry that." Hoya grabbed the bag from me.

"Thank you."

"No, thank YOU for coming."

"So… how's you and MiCha?" I asked, trying to not make it awkward.

"We're fine. Just missing her loads." ah, that's right. MiCha went to America to visit her parents.

"She'll be back soon. I'm sure she misses you a lot too." I smiled and pat his back.

We entered their dorm to see everyone running around. Sungjong was the first one to notice me.

"NOONA'S FINALLY HERE!" Sungjong rushed over and tightly hugged me.

Oh my, can't breathe."I brought breakfast." I stuttered, out of breath. Damn, this kid is strong.

"Noona's so nice." he hugged me tighter.

"Sungjongie-ah. Can't. Breath."

He suddenly let me go. "A-ah! Sorry, Noona." He bowed three times. Aigoo, this kid. He's just too precious.

I stood there trying to catch my breath. "Geez, are you trying to kill me?"

"Aniya. I didn't mean it." he poked his fingers together and pouted.

I sighed. "It's okay." I ruffled his hair. "Go and call your Hyungs and eat. I'll give Woohyun his soup, okay?"

He nodded and headed off. I brought the soup and medicine to Woohyun's room. I walked in without knocking to find him lying in bed, watching TV.

"I told you to kno-" he paused once he saw it was me. "Hi baby." he smiled, his nose all stuffed.

I rolled my eyes at the sudden mood change. "How did you get sick?" Wanting to know how it happened, even though I knew the answer to it.

"It was raining when I was walking home." he complained.

I rolled my eyes once more. How did I know? I set the soup down on his bedside table. "I told you it was going to rain." I sat beside him and pulled his head into my lap. "But nooo, you didn't listen to me." I flicked his forehead. "Pabo."

"Yah, why are you hitting a sick person?" he complained.

"Cause you're a pabo!" I flicked his forehead again.

"Yah, baby~" he buried his head in my stomach and hugged me.

I giggled. Aigoo, what a baby. "I have soup." I stroked his hair.

"I don't feel like eating." he mumbled against my tummy.

"Come on, it's your favorite, seaweed soup." I rubbed his back and pressed my fingers, massaging it a little.

"I'll eat it later."

"But, it's gonna get cold." I retorted.

"That's fine. I'll have Sungjong reheat it." I looked down at him. He had his eyes closed. He looks so relaxed. "Come, lay next to me. I have a feeling you weren't woken up like the way you wanted." he took his head off my lap and pulled me down with him.

"You're gonna get me sick." I tried to pull away but only to have him hold a strong hold on me. I sighed. "Fine." I snuggled against him, my head resting on his chest. "Geez, you're the sick one yet you still take care of me." I mumbled.

"It's my job as your boyfriend."

I pulled the covers up and wrapped my leg around him. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
